1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the construction of doors, and the like, and particularly to the construction of cabinet doors having panel inserts therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has become increasingly popular to construct doors, and particularly cabinet doors as used in kitchen units, and the like, with panel inserts in order to permit a great number of designs to be employed with a basic door frame. As conventionally constructed, the panels of cabinet doors are secured to the associated framework as by a suitable adhesive, which creates serious problems of cracking of the panel as same expands and contracts relative to the framework due to varying conditions of humidity, and the like.
An example of conventional door construction employing a removable panel can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,607,087, issued Aug. 19, 1952, to B. J. Triller. This known construction requires the panel to be inserted into the frame from a side of the door, and also results in drastically reduced design flexibility due to the limitation of a substantially planar panel.
An example of panelling construction in which the panel is rigidly attached to its associated frame can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,457,964, issued Jan. 4, 1949, to J. McC. Wyche, while U.S. Pat. No. 1,568,395, issued Jan. 5, 1926, to A. F. Biles, discloses a method of manufacturing wooden panel doors wherein the panel is soaked in linseed oil bath in order to prevent cracking of the panel once installed in a door frame. A disadvantage of this approach, however, is that it is impossible to apply many modern cabinet finishes over wood soaked in linseed oil, and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,635,466, issued July 12, 1927, to J. C. DePenning, discloses a wooden panel door having a panel which floats relative to its associated frame. The panel, however, is retained in the door frame by use of heavy bracing which is impractical for use with cabinet doors, and the like, as it conceals a good part of the panel itself.